Arthur in Wonderland
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: In order to get rid of his 'tsundere', Arthur Kirkland asks Kiku Honda to send him into one of his manga using his technology. Unfortunately, Arthur is accidentally sent into a romance game instead! Caution: you might crack up in random moments and get weird stares if you read this in a public place. I am not responsible for that. No pairing
1. Chapter 1

_I seriously don't know why I didn't upload this._

* * *

**Arthur in Wonderland**  
_September 14th 2014_  
Plot by Elise the Writing Desk, Characters by QuinRose; Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

And so today, we're here in the World's Meeting. As usual, Arthur Kirkland, being Europe's Black Sheep, is being cornered by those whom are supposed to be his 'Allies'. Ah, but you know, you can't trust a hamburger-lover-ex-brother, a smiley (yandere) Russian, a guy whom you had conflict in an opium war, and just your annoying flamboyant neighbor.

"So it's decided!" Alfred shouted, noisy as usual, "England is going to pay for our summer vacation!"

Arthur slammed his hands onto the table. "Wait a second! Why me!?"

"Hahaha! Because?" Alfred bluntly and cheerfully replied. "Because you can't cook shit, so China will. Because I'm the hero, so I don't need to pay. Because no one dares to make Russia pay. And because France is currently on strike, so, yeah, dude!" he pats his ex-brother with such power, the older man might break. "We're all dependent on you!"

Arthur wildly looked around, and only in this situation, he noticed Matthew.

"Wh-What about Canada?"

Canada blushed. "Wh-Why do you only remember me at this kind of time..." he teared up.

"Because...because..." Alfred laughed nervously. "Because he internally destroyed me by giving Justin Bieber to me...so...I think...uh, I shouldn't make him mad..."

Just like Busby's Chair is England's secret weapon, apparently, Justin Bieber is Canada's way of scaring America.

"Wait, that's beside the point!" England shook his head again. "I don't see why the bloody hell must I pay for our vacation,"

The Allies, except Arthur, exchanged stares.

"Aiya...If you can't just do such a small thing like that," Yao began with a glint of evil in his eyes, "You can just refuse, aru. I can just do everything—I have villas and I'm good at cooking, so just leave it to me, aru," he grinned, patting his chest. "Owe me just like everyone in this world do, aru!"

"_Oui_!" Francis smirked. "Unlike you, England, since China is willing to take care of your responsibility, I'd like to cook a feast for us. After all, I'm also a great cook, honhonhonhon~" he smugly laughed with his annoying voice.

Arthur's boiling, but it's not enough, so Alfred decided to fan the fire.

"Hahaha! I see, so you're broke, huh, Liney-face? Why don't you say so? I wouldn't be so forceful about this, dude!"

The British man shivered. "I-I'm not broke!"

"Ufu, well, then, why the refusal, da?" Ivan smiled eerily to Arthur, who flinched and shut his mouth, looking down in fear.

"W-Well then!" everyone smirked, expecting Arthur's prideful attitude to come up at this point. "I'll show you that I'm capable of this! I'm a powerful industry country, paying for our vacation is such a pinch—"

"Alright, aru! I need to buy a new swim trunk~" Yao was the first to eagerly leave.

"Honhonhon~ I'll start packing, _au revoir_~!" Francis twirled out.

"Thanks, you're the best, dude!" Alfred patted Arthur's back and something cracked as he exited the vicinity.

"I can't wait for our vacation, da~!" Ivan waved to Arthur with a cheerful, satisfied smile while Arthur sulked, feeling really limp. He then turned to Matthew, who laughed nervously.

"B-Best of luck, Mr. England..."

"Aaargh, bloody darn it all,"

~.X.~

Despite being splendidly isolated by his 'nearest' colleagues, Arthur considered himself to have a true friend, which was the Japanese Kiku Honda. Honestly, everyone could just whine and tell him everything and he'd just listen, nodding and sip his tea, saying small thing such; '_Sou, desu ne_,' with his gentle, calming voice.

"I can't believe it...I fell into their trap, Kiku," Arthur wept. "Over and over again, I feel so stupid! Just a little game on my pride, and that's all it takes to attack me," he hid his face behind the seating pillow.

Kiku hummed, sipped his tea and listened to his friend's sobs, before smiling gently. "You know, Mr. Kirkland, your _tsundere_ is also the reason you got into the Splendid Isolation,"

Arthur perked and turned to the asian with a confused look, but Kiku continued. "There aren't many people like me, I understand _tsundere_, and I'm quite fond of these types of people. But if you keep being like this, you'll keep having troublesome events in the future,"

"I see," Arthur hummed, frowning. "So...how do you suppose I change my way, then?"

"Well, personally, I think your personality is cute, so I'm not sure if I want you to change,"

"Wh-What!?"

"Hehe," Kiku chuckled, enjoying to see the British man flustered beyond anything. "Well, I think you can tone it down. The reason one is so prideful is because one doesn't want to appear weak,"

Arthur is amazed by Kiku's attentiveness.

"Is that so?"

"Then, you should be more confident. You should see your good points more than usual, and accept that there are things you're good at, and let go the pride you have over the things you're not good at,"

Arthur furrowed all of his eyebrows, crossing his arms. "Hmm...Things I'm not good at..." he began to think slowly, and he was about to quickly laugh about it, Kiku quickly cut him off.

"You're the worst cook, a sore loser, meanie pirate, have no friends, awkward, and have no social skills,"

Stab, stab, stab, stab...

"You have so many eyebrows, you're quite nuts when you talk to no one, and you're the worst cook,"

"You've mentioned that!"

"What? Which one...? Ah, yes, have I mentioned that you're the worst cook, Mr. Kirkland?"

Arthur was too broken-hearted to say yes, but Kiku didn't take long to care for that, and continued on with Arthur's flaws. Each words stab the blonde guy right in the heart. A torrent of ice shuriken. Mostly, Arthur began to question if Kiku was rubbing the fact that he's the worst cook on purpose. He's afraid to ask, since Kiku might just answer with a blunt 'absolutely yes'. He couldn't take more damage.

As Kiku finished pointing out all of Arthur's flaws, the blonde was already breaking into tears, crying into the pillow.

"Ugh...uhh..." he sobbed. "Then...what on the bleeding earth do I have!? I don't have any good points, for Merlin's pants!"

Kiku laughed nervously as Arthur continued to wept, he felt a bit guilty about what he's said, but once Kiku didn't refrain from speaking, there was unleashed the Myriad Truth. He hummed silently, trying to find a way to cheer his friend, and remembered something.

"Well," Kiku began, "I think I'm quite fond of your fairy tales, Mr. Kirkland,"

Arthur sniffed, but he perked up a little. Kiku continued.

"You have a lot of great writers that inspired the whole world. I for one am a big fan of your King of Nonsense,"

"You mean Lewis Carroll," Arthur said, blinking his tears. "I suppose...that's kind of true. We're countries influenced with Mystical Forces..."

"My country has made a lot of adaptation from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, you see," Kiku said, and went to take a list on his kotatsu. "We have Deadman Wonderland, Pandora Hearts, Are you Alice?, Boy Alice in Wonderland, and Alice in the Country Series, and many more..."

"Wow," Arthur's eyes widened as he scanned the list. "I wonder if I can go to Wonderland, though. I mean, maybe if I live in a story adaptation, I can learn something..."

"Ah, that's a great idea," Kiku quickly agreed. "If you can go to meet the characters that were adapted from the King of Nonsense, you might give up on your pride, because it's useless to play logic with nonsense,"

"Hmph, but it's impossible," Arthur dropped his back to the tatami.

"Actually, I can do it for you,"

BANG! Arthur sat up so fast that his head hit the kotatsu.

"Eh?"

"I just invented this _Virtualizer_, based on Sword Art Online," Kiku showed off something similar with Oculus Rift, looking quite unsure. "This equipment will allow you to venture into any manga, games or serials limited to the manga in my country, though,"

"Oh what on bleeding earth!" Arthur gasped and snatched the object, staring at it in amaze. "Whoa! Let's do this, Kiku!" he said to Kiku, eyes gleaming.

"Uh, sure, so which story would you like to go?"

"Can you give the description of each story?"

"Well," Kiku cleared his throat. "Pandora Heart isn't solely based on Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, but the characters are, and it plays so much logic, so I doubt you'd tone down your _tsundere_,"

"Well then, next,"

"I think the closest stories to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland will be Are You Alice? And Alice in the Country Series...but the latter is a dating sims game,"

"Then, I'm going for Are You Alice?," he grinned and put on the Virtualizer eagerly. Kiku frowned in worry, but began to set up the destination. Right before he sent the blonde's mind to the story, Arthur turned to Kiku and asked;

"By the way, what is _tsundere_?"

~.X.~

There are a lot of crazy things in Wonderland. Everyone brings weapon. Everyone can kill each other at any time. There was no police. It should've been really scary to live there.

But Alice preferred to hold down a gun by hand during a gun war between Ace the Knight and Peter White the Prime Minister Rabbit...rather than...

"...Spinning Cup Roller Coaster!" Gowland announced his newest creation proudly, and the cover was pulled off revealing what looked like a mile-long roller-coaster track, with a spinning tea ride waiting at the bottom of the ride.

Alice laughed. "Haha, you know what, I'm on my period, so—"

"Don't be shy, Alice~!" Boris Airay the Cheshire Cat cheerfully dragged the dark blonde towards the ride. "It's gonna be a hella fun! I mean, we're going in the speed of light while spinning in a tea cup!"

Alice grabbed the nearest lampost. "MY SENTIMENTS EXACTLY,"

"Come on!" Gowland also began to tug the younger female. "It's going to be a test ride, but I'm sure it'll be safe!"

"NO!" Alice screamed, holding onto the lampost for dear life. "TEST RIDE IS NOT SAFE. TEST RIDE IS BAD. BAD TEST RIDE."

However, what could a thin female do against the force of two males whose daily lives involved guns and battles? Soon, Alice found herself strapped in the ride—in the damn tea cup, crying for dear life while Boris was laughing and telling her that 'Ish all gonna be a-okay!'.

"Alright, have fun, birds!" Gowland waved as he pulled the lever, and Alice gasped, flinching in fright as the ride began.

...Neither of them in the spinning cup would expect the horrifying surprise that was about to happen.

And Arthur, still forming into the appropriate wavelength, how could he know what would hit him?

In the real world, Kiku narrowed his eyes as he tried to process the mistake he had made. Pochi barked at where Arthur just disappeared, and the Asian man hummed in confuse.

"Pochi-kun, I don't think this is the 'Are You Alice?' manga."

"Woof?"

"...Let alone that, this isn't even a manga. I think I just sent Mr. Kirkland into a game."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

The cup began to spin slowly, and it moved along the track, quite safe for a while, as the tracks were still on the ground and straight.

Though Alice could predict that it'd take several seconds until they'd suddenly got forced onto the higher tracks. To add her anxiety, Boris didn't put on his blessed safety belt, because he 'didn't like it'. She was pessimistic, so praying was pessimistic.

She's afraid of jinx.

And so, something terrible happened.

"Oh, whoah," Arthur Kirkland randomly appeared from thin air, between Alice and Boris. He looked around in confuse. "Huh? What on the bloody hell is going on here?"

Now even Boris couldn't deny that they would probably seeing blood during the entire ride.

"Wait, what the hell is this guy doing here?" Boris twitched, slowly turning pale. Alice was already chanting in torrent speed.

"He's got no safety belt, he's got no safety belt, HE'S GOT NO SAFETY BELT, HE'S GOT NO SAFETY BELT, HE'S GOT NO—"

CLANK

The trio in the cup flinched as the cup was forced onto the higher track. Arthur began to comprehend his current situation when he looked up at the three-sixty tracks above his head.

"—SAFETY BELT—"

And higher...and higher...

"Wait...what...isn't this a spinning tea cup?" Arthur began to shiver. "Why is this on a bloody roller coaster track?" his voice trembled.

"OI, OLD MAN, THERE'S A GUY HERE!" Boris tried to yell to Gowland.

"EH? WELL, IT'S OKAY, CLEAN UP THE BLOOD LATER," Gowland yelled back lazily.

Arthur whimpered, and Alice yelled to Gowland. "HE'S AN OUTSIDER!" she tried to reason, hoping that it'd catch Gowland's attention, seeing that Arthur indeed has a face on him.

"EH? WELL, IT'S OKAY, JUST HOLD ON TO SOMETHING," was all the ginger could say to 'help'.

The cup went higher, and Arthur could see the downhill coming close.

"HOLD ON TO WHAT!?"

Thinking fast, Boris then pulled the 'outsider' to sit on his laps, and Alice quickly grabbed Arthur's hands just in case, and Arthur grabbed onto Alice's shoulders as tears began to flow.

And fly as the cup spun and went downhill.

"AAAHHH!"

Alice screamed in pain as Arthur was obviously planting his fingers into her shoulders.

"YOU'RE TOO HARD!"

_...That's what she said._

Wait, a second...where was I...uh, derp.

Oh, yeah. Spinning tea cup, right?

Arthur's tears were going upside down on his face when they went through the three-sixty tracks, with Boris trying to force him to stay on his laps, since if he let go, then the light-blonde would be floating and spinning along through the loop. The trio screamed in fright as the cup spinned.

"AAHH SO DIZZY!"

"STOP SPINNING!"

"MAKE IT STOP—"

Gowland, unable to hear their words, mistook it. "Haha! They looked like they're havin' fun! I guess it'll be more exciting if the cup spins more, eh?" with that, he pushed the 'Spin Faster-er' button.

"I WANNA GO HOME!"

"I'M—BARF—"

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU—"

As the cup spun faster, they became really sensitive towards the condition of the cup they're inside, and slight vibration freaked them up a lot. Then, they heard something terrifying above their screams and cries of fear.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

Alice's tears were spinning, but she managed to see the tracks were cracking.

"OH GOD, WE'RE GONNA DIE—"

As the cup spun up towards the downhill, the tracks were crumbling into pieces. Gowland just gaped senselessly as he watched the cup was falling from top of the tracks.

"Oh shi—"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Alice cried, "BORIS, IF YOU MADE IT ALIVE, I'M GONNA HAUNT YOU—"

"AH, I'M SORRY! YOU," Boris hid behind Arthur's back. "I'M SORRY, BUT BE MY HUMAN SHIELD—"

"ARE YOU BLOODY FOOLISH!?" Arthur didn't spend his last minutes of life yelling, though, as he watched the ground was coming closer, he shook his arms off from Boris' grip and spread his arms.

"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_!"

And that's how you do it in China town.

~.X.~

Boris was laughing as he obviously enjoyed the cup was floating and slowly began to land in the middle of the amusement park, with Gowland gaping along with his workers, and Alice was praying thanks to God, while Arthur was busy leviating the cup.

"Hahaha! This is amazing!" Boris laughed and he jumped off the cup, as if he wasn't going to die five minutes ago. "We flied! We spun on a roller coaster, the tracks trembled and the cup flied!"

"No more," Alice deadpanned and jumped off the cup, and began to kiss the ground. "Oh, land! I love you."

Arthur limply dropped his arms on the cup's edge and sighed. "Ah, that was bleeding terrible, right-o,"

"Who is this guy?" Gowland hummed. "Are you Nightmare Gottschalk's relative or something? Nah," he looked up and down at Arthur. "Yer an Outsider, just no way, eh,"

"Well, hmph," Arthur proudly dusted his shit with a smug face, "I'm the best magician in the world, after all. Such meddlesome things as flying is easy for me,"

"Yeah," Alice smiled. "Says the one who almost barfed moments ago,"

Arthur twitched and slightly blushed. "I was acting that on purpose," he crossed his arms. "You shan't be mocking me, after I saved your life, got it? Thank me, stupid girl,"

Boris quickly disliked this random Outsider's gut and need of respect, so he scoffed smugly as well. "Hmph, I can actually safe us as well, but I was waiting for the last seconds...You just ruined the fun,"

Now golden eyes and mythical green met with murderous glint towards each other. Alice sweat in nervous while Gowland, being himself, thought that it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Alice decided to stay at the Amusement Park, and Gowland provided her a room. The Outsider insisted that she earned her keep by working for the park in return, but as she just experienced yet another near-death experience, Alice began to question if testing new rides was secretly in her job inquiries. Shrugging that ominous thought, she then focused on the mysterious random Outsider that just popped out of thin air half an hour ago, who was drinking tea in her homestay.

"Arthur Kirkland, huh," Alice tilted her head, her chin on her hands. "It's quite curious to meet another Outsider...I'm from Oxford, what about you, Mr. Kirkland?"

Boris rolled his eyes, disliking how Alice was currently interested in the new guy, so he rolled on her bed. Cats. Possessive.

"I'm from London," Arthur answered calmly. "So what's the story here? It's quite close to Lewis Carroll's tale, except for how the Cheshire Cat is much more irritating than the original,"

"Lewis Carroll?" Alice tilted her head to a different side. "Hm? You already know about this world? Is that one of your magical advance? I barely know this world, like, everything that happens..." she shrugged, "That's that,"

"Well," Arthurt hummed, setting down his teacup. "I for one, know this world quite well. You're Alice Liddell, the main character, and there's Cheshire Cat, the Queen of Hearts, the Knave of Hearts, the Caterpillar, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, The Duchess, and many other characters," the blond ruffled his hair, "Alice is actually just dreaming about being in Wonderland, and there are many different versions of how her dream ended,"

"Really?" Alice's eyes gleamed in interest. "Such as?"

"Well, mostly, you're awake because you're near execution, and everyone's chasing you to get your head off,"

"Oh, but Vivaldi is really sweet to me," Alice hummed and dropped her chin on the table. "And if I want to wake up from this dream, all I have to do is to drink this potion," she showed off her vial.

"Huh? Then why aren't you waking up?"

"I decided to stay here," Alice sat up straight again with a smile. "I'm quite happy here. But to fill up this vial, I have to get to know the people here,"

Arthur paused and gave a frown to Alice, and then turned to Boris, who was pretending to be asleep and let out a fake snore. Wait...Kiku didn't really explain what's the story of Are You Alice? In detail, didn't he? But the other story...Alice in the Country Series, right? That's a dating sims...

Get to know people...?

Arthur facepalmed.

~.X.~

Meanwhile in Reality...

Kiku frowned in worry as he kept pressing the spacebar to continue reading the visual novel. There was his friend, Arthur Kirkland inside there, having a dialogue with the main character, Alice Liddell, with the Cheshire Cat, Boris Airay, sleeping in the background.

"Ah, I accidentally sent him into the wrong world..." he puffed his cheeks. "Why did he have to surprise me by saying that he didn't even know what a _tsundere_ is? Oh, but if I just exit the game..."

A warning sign appeared on the screen when Kiku was about to exit the game.

"Oh no." Kiku flinched back. "I suppose I have to watch the Visual Novel until Mr. Kirkland finds out how to get out of there...or he'll be lost inside that game,"

"Auf!" Pochi panted and tried to climb onto his lap.

"What do you think we should do?" Kiku asked and lifted the dog to sit on his lap. "Right, Pochi. I'll just set this on auto, and we should just go have some tea,"

Several moments after Kiku left his house, Alfred came barging in.

"Japaaan! I'm looking for England, have you seen—oh, boy, what is this?" he laughed and dropped himself before the screen. "Eh? A game—WHOAH! Why is Liney-Face in there?"

Alfred inspected the screen for a while, and noticed that there was a patch that let him to type respond in Alice Liddell's dialogue box.

"Oh, let me type...Fuck You, Liney-Face! Hahaha!"

~.X.~

Alice and Boris stared at Arthur curiously. The British man was groaning in his hands, something about getting into a wrong universe and having no time to play romance games, and kept mentioning the name 'Kiku' after several 'that damned guy'. Apparently, Arthur's presence in this place wasn't on purpose.

Well, Alice for one, she wasn't in Wonderland on purpose if it's not for Peter White's shenanigans.

"Fuck You, Liney-Face!" out of the blue, Alice yelled to Arthur.

Now the three were completely dumbfounded at that sudden exclamation.

Each of Arthur's eyebrows twitched.

~.X.~

"Oh, damn, I gotta call everyone, this is awesome!" Alfred laughed as he listened to Alice who repeated his typing. "What's next...?" he hummed while dialing for the Speed Line, and got an idea. "Drag Arthur outside and take off his pants!" he entered the command keys.

"Hey, guys? Come to Japan's place, he's got England in a game, this is awesome!" he said to his phone, and returned to grin at the screen.

"Aw yeah, second base, baby!"

~.X.~

Boris knew Alice quite well—there wasn't much to know about the female, since she's an amusing open book. But right now, after the sudden exclamation of 'Fuck You, Liney-Face' towards the random Outsider Arthur, the Cheshire Cat didn't know anymore.

"Uh, Alice, you okay?" Boris asked, slightly nervous, as Alice looked blanked out.

"Huh...?" Alice twitched and blushed. "I—I'm sorry, Mr. Kirkland, I don't know what was happening back then," she rubbed her head in confuse.

"Uh...okay...?" Arthur was unsure of how to respond.

But at the back of his head, he somewhat felt that it reminded him of a certain hamburger-freak.

Suddenly, Alice stood up, walked around the table, dragged Arthur by the back of his collar out of the room, and the British man was completely dumbfounded, as much as the Cheshire Cat, who uselessly stood there and turned to watch through the window.

Well, he was so curious as to what will happen, until Boris realized...

That Alice Liddell was pulling Arthur's pants down.

"ALICE, WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
